


Sleepless Nights

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Jon's an idiot, Romance, Text Messages, Worry, but he's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: A late night text leads to an unexpected answer; while Sansa is away on a business trip, Jon suffers from a bad case of insomnia.*Brad is an absolute doll, he wrote my summary lol*





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> ROUND 2 FIGHT! LMFAO! 
> 
> If I was a real G I would've taken the shot and named this 'Sleepless in Seattle'
> 
> Anyway PSA announcements coming later tonight (or morning idk where you live)
> 
> Enjoy my trash loves!

It’s 3 am and Jon can't sleep.

Even the carefully laid-out pillows around him are not helping. He feels frustrated and tired, because he’s in bed and supposed to be sleeping. Except that he's definitely not.

It was the same as last night, tossing and turning all night long. If he doesn't get any sleep soon, he doesn't know how long he'll be able to function. 

He needs to pick up some sleeping pills or something. But most of it is addictive, and he doesn't really feel like going down that hole. 

He lets out a barely audible sigh, picking up his phone from the nightstand. 

Jon promised himself long ago he wouldn't be one of those boyfriends who gets all clingy, but he can’t sleep and he really misses Sansa. 

 

 

_ Jon Snow has created a new chat _

 

**JON:**

_ I want you to know how much I miss you. I miss the way you look at me. I miss smiling for hours, just because of you. I miss the way we talk for hours, without pause. I miss your laugh, hugs, and kisses. I miss sleeping next to you. And I know I’ll see you in a few days when you get back, but most importantly…  I just really miss you.   _

**JON:**

_ Sorry for bothering you, I know you’re probably asleep but I couldn’t sleep.  _

**JON:**

_ I love you.  _

 

 

He throws his leg over the blanket and sighs, then the phone in his hand vibrates. 

 

 

**SANSA:**

_ I love and miss you too. _

**JON:**

_ What the fuck are you doing up?????? _

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty first things first because I know everyone's like 'Jen wtf was that last line?!' Now idk about everyone else but I'm like that one friend that has insomnia and texts everyone at ungodly hours of the night/morning, so whenever someone messages me back I freak out and I'm like 'Wtf are you doing up?!' but like it's not born out of accusation but more like out of love because I want my friends to be healthy and get enough sleep... while at the same time not giving a single fuck about myself cuz I'm like trash lol. So like yea Jon's not accusing Sansa of anything, he's just worried about her health. 
> 
> Okay darlings I made this one longer than the last one lol because the Jonsa fam wasn't having any of my shit LMFAO! But like guys I thought we already established that I'm our fandoms crazy drunk uncle that only shows up like once a year... not that I drink *hides behind barrels of mead* (Y'all I've been reading a lot of Sifki LMFAO) 
> 
> LMFAO okay so this idea mostly came from Jen judging my sleeping habits this morning lol, like okay guys I sleep till 12 in the afternoon I'm sorry I'm tired and lazy lol! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my trash, and please help me out and look for grammar mistakes, but like no seriously I had to ask Brad how to spell Seattle so like help a girl out!
> 
> (Are you guys getting tired of me saying this lol?) whenever everyone comments on my fics I always feel like there's a certain lack of intimacy, so I give everyone the express permission to call me Jen or Jenn since there's like 3 of us 'Jen's' that I know of in this fandom lol!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Ludholtzjj


End file.
